


just a dream

by txrdisblues



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, rose to the rescue amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrdisblues/pseuds/txrdisblues
Summary: The Doctor awakes from a nightmare, and as always, Rose is right at his side.





	

For the love of all the Gods, it was the middle of the night.

"Come again?" Rose's voice was laden with sleep and she rubbed her eyes. The Doctor was propped up next to her in bed, clearly agitated about something.

"Do you still like me, Rose?"

"Doctor, we've been married for over a century." What was he even going on about, Rose wondered? For having known him for so long, he never failed to puzzle her.

He held his breath for three counts before releasing it. "I know, I just..."

"You just what?"

"Well, I.... I had a nightmare, where you had been yelling at me, and you were clearly very cross, and no matter how much I apologized, you wouldn't listen to me, and you were so upset and you said it was all my fault and that you'd never forgive me! And then you'd -"

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?" He was still clearly try agitated.

"It was just a dream." He didn't say anything. She snaked her hand out and grasped his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not mad at you, and if I was, I would tell you, and I'd never let us get into a screamin' match over it. If you'll recall, I do love you."

He squeezed her hand back, and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I s'pose you do." He paused for a moment. "I love you too, Rose, so much. Thanks, for listening to me and all that. And, you know, the past century."

She laughed. "I believe it was a group effort, Doctor. Now, get to sleep. We've got some more world-saving to do tomorrow, haven't we?"

He relaxed back into the bed, finally content enough to have another try at sleeping. 

He brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss.

"Yes we have, my Rose. Yes we have."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (published!) fic! i'm starting small, and i hope to working my way up to getting bigger fics out there. i've written a lot of things, so hopefully this is just the start. i hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
